


Lies (Billy Hargrove x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N finds out that Billy started dating her to make another girl jealous.





	Lies (Billy Hargrove x reader)

‘How did you find out.’ Billy asked, fear and confusion showing across his face.

‘Wow, does that even matter? You lied straight to my face.’

'I didn’t lie!’

My vision became blurry as tears started forming. 'This whole relationship started as a lie, Billy. Doesn’t matter if you directly lied to me or not.’

He sighed, 'Baby, I’m sorry.’

'You’re only sorry because you got caught.’ I turned around and started walking. I’ve never felt betrayed like this before; I actually really loved him. The fact that he only approached me to make someone else jealous was embarrassing and I felt like such a joke.

He ran up to me as he called for my name repeatedly. I ignored him as I continued walking. He caught up to me and stood, facing me. 'Y/N, please wait. I love you.’

'You don’t love me.’ I raised my voice, expressing how angry I was.

'I do.’ He said as he places his hands on my shoulders. 'I starting falling for you, I don’t care about that girl. I don’t even remember her name.’

Shaking my head, I tried to ignore all his excuses. 'If she meant nothing to you, why did you never tell me?’

'She didn’t matter to me at all. She was just a crush I had.’

'You wouldn’t do all that for just a crush…’ I didn’t know what to think of him. It was at the point where I was disappointed in him and disappointed in myself that I believed this “bad boy” changed for me.

'Y/N, I promise you. She was just a stupid crush. I love you, only you.’ He mumbled, his eyes started to water.

It was harder for me to resist after seeing him cry, ‘I don’t know anymore, Billy.’

'What are you saying?’

'I thought we had something, but I should’ve known when my friends warned me about you.’

'Babe, you changed me for the better. I’m so sorry I ever hurt you and I was so stupid to ever do that to you. I swear I’m not that guy anymore.’

As much as I had doubts of believing him, he did change since we started dating. Thinking back to the time we met, he was a whole different person and maybe his love for me did influence him. 'Can I trust you?’

'Of course you can. Please believe in me because I don’t know what I’ll do without you.’ He hugged me tightly, the hug felt sincere like he genuinely did love me. I hugged him back, hoping that he did change.


End file.
